The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom
by xox.untainable.dreamer
Summary: University is here! But what will it bring when Sakura Haruno meets the one person she despises again. And what's this? They're roommates too. Not to mention the wacky Naruto bugs them nonstop! Will chaos fill the dorms of Konaha University? R&R!
1. Flights

Welcome to the first chapter of _THE HAPPINESS AND SORROWS OF A CHERRY BLOSSOM. _Honestly, I have no idea how this story is gonna begin or end, I'm just making it up as I move along.

* * *

Talking

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flights**

It started with a black ribbon and a cherry blossom flower.

A relationship...

A friendship...

A life...

and...

A moment...

Its true that opposites attract. Like, if the opposites were from a dark side... and a flower like light... What happens when a true love is broken from these two? Sometimes these kind of questions cannot be answered.

A black ribbon... and ... a cherry blossom.

A boy... and... a girl.

Sasuke... and... Sakura.

It had all happened a year ago. It would have lasted, but...

"We are too different", The raven haired teen said, these were the exact words that poured from his lips.

"You're right, we are." Sakura, the pink haired beauty said, her head was facing the ground she and her boyfriend were standing on... correction, her EX-boyfriend. She turned around and walked away, her head still hung down as tears came down her delicate soft skin. "And plus, you dont love me... you never did," As she muttered these words to herself, she ran, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she hated one person right now...

Sasuke Uchiha, the guy she thought that loved her...

The guy that dumped her for another beautiful girl...

The guy that gave her the black ribbon that she kept, and had forgotten in a small special box where she kept her past memories.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"My name? Sakura Haruno." The flight attendant had asked me tons of questions.

We... by we, I mean me and my best friends Ino, Tenten and Hinata, we had gone on a trip by ourselves to the Hawaii. It was summer vacation, and we had lots of fun.

"How old are you miss?" The flight attendant asked me another question.

"Sisteen." I answered.

"Didn't she like, ask you that already?" Ino asked me, she stuffed another cookie in her mouth, I nodded.

"Now all I need to know is where you are heading to." The attendant was now getting on all our nerves.

"YOU ALREADY ASKED US THAT DAMN IT!!!" That was Tenten; it seemed that she had lost it. Another attendant noticed all the commotion and came over to where we were standing.

"I'm sorry girls, but Ms. Riley is new here, she is just a trainee." The older attendant said with a nervous smile.

"Maybe she's afraid she might get fired." Hinata whispered in my ear, I giggled out loud which made the attendants stare at me.

"Well then... let me take over." The older attendant said as she pushed aside the trainee and walked over to the computer which had the girls' information.

We were in first class thanks to Hinata's father. He turned into a really nice guy since the past 3 years.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to get home, when we do, I'll go head first into the hot springs!" Ino said enthusiastically as she stretched her arms in the air.

"Now that you mention it, it would be kind of nice, going into a hot spring after our long journey." Tenten said as she gave a warm smile.

Hinata had taken her seat beside the window, she looked out at the airport and said, "I don't feel like going back, we have to unpack and everything, then we have to go and buy our new school supplies."

Hinata was the most shy of us; actually she was the only shy one out of three of us. She had grown her hair until it reached halfway down her back. She had also improved her confidence alot more, but she was still shy.

"Personally, I can't wait to go back to school, it'll be like a new start since we're going to be started university..." I said as I closed my eyes. My best friends nodded there head's.

"Oh my god! That means we will be going SHOPPING!" Ino screeched.

I couldn't help but cover my sensitive ears; her screech was just a tad bit loud.

"Ino... don't you think we should rest a bit before we go shopping, it's a little early for that, I mean... look at all the luggage we have! What do you think is packed in them?!" Tenten said, she probably just didn't want to go shopping, she explained to us once that she would rather eat dirt that go shopping, which she did, but that was when we were 10.

Ino started stating a theory that without shopping, you would get really pale and start to faint.

"Like seriously Tenten, have you never heard of the lack of shopping?! How the hell do you think Neji-san got the pale skin? He hates shopping, and pretty soon, your gonna turn out looking like him if you don't start shopping like a normal girl!" She ranted on and on.

"But Neji's a g-guy..." Hinata corrected, trying to defend her cousin.

Ino stood dumbfounded. I chuckled at the look of her face, she had cookie crumbs all over. I started to get impatient.

"Damn it! Where is that plane?!" And right on queue, the call for the flight to Konoha came on.

"Well, I guess this is it. Good-bye America! We'll miss you!" Ino said dramatically, I saw Tenten role her eyes, while Hinata took hold of her bags. I sighed and took my bags.

We were guided to the plane along with a bunch of other people.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi! Teme! Get up! Oi! Baka! Baka Baka!!!" Naruto, the spiky blonde pushed and pulled at his friend's hair, he was obviously trying to piss him off badly, he had been doing this for the past half hour.

The raven head's eyes started twitching non-stop, he was innocently laying on his bed listening to his ipod, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Sasuke burst, his eyes wide-opened, his hair messed up from all the tugging Naruto gave it.

Naruto held his finger out to say something.

"Ummm... I forgot..." Naruto said plainly.

Sasuke jumped off his bed and started strangling him.

Naruto started screaming like a girl pathetically.

Neji walked into the room and just stood there as he watched the scene before him. He stood there a while just watching them punch the hell out of each other, but then he finally broke the two apart by throwing a book at them, unfortunately, it only hit Naruto in the head.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled, he now had a bruise on his forehead, "What was that for?!" He yelled again.

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off and sat on his bed like nothing happened.

Neji ignored Naruto's question.

"Sasuke, we have to go check out the dorms, otherwise all the good dorms will be taken." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two behind. Naruto was now rubbing the bruise on his head and Neji smirked at him.

"What?" Naruto snapped at him. This made Neji smirk again.

"I suggest you put something on that." Neji suggested as he walked out of the room leaving poor Naruto to tend to himself.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS FRIGGIN AWESOME!" Tenten yelled, her eyes were wide opened in excitement.

We now sat in first class. We had a view of everything. The sky was beautiful, and not to mention the TV's and everything was here.

Hinata was sitting in her seat beside Tenten, and Ino was off at the counter asking for cookies.

It was now midnight, and the sky was so beautiful.

Ino came back and sat down beside me.

I started thinking to myself and realized that I was no longer a young teen or a child, I was a young lady. Pretty soon I would be starting University, but I let my dad work on that, he was deciding which one to put me in, I don't know why, he just was.

For so long it had just been me and my friends, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Now we would be off to a University. I wondered what other things would happen. For the past two years, we had gone to an all girl high school.

For some reason, I can't help but wonder what Naruto-kun was up to, we had been through so much together, he was like an older brother to me, and remembering him always reminded me of Hinata, she has a little crush on him, actually it's huge, but you get the point.

Just then, a person I really didn't want to remember popped into my head, Uchiha Sasuke, to me he was like a devil, all I wanted to do to him was stab him in the heart a million times non-stop just like he did to mine. I hoped he was having a horrible life. I just didn't understand how girls would be in love with an arrogant jerk like him, I mean, to me, a frog would be a better man than he would ever be. I hope I never see him. But I did receive a strength from what he did to me, I learnt how to defend myself more and not to care what others thought of me, I learnt not to fall for guys from there looks, and I learnt never to act nice to a guy if they're a jerk to you.

My thoughts were cut off as the plane shook heavily.

I looked at my friends and smiled, they were fast asleep in there own dreams and thoughts. Looking at there faces reminded me that friends are all I needed, not an idiotic bastard like Uchiha. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, only hearing the sounds of the plane.

* * *

Hey people! hope you all liked that first chappie! I know I know, it was suckish, but hey! there is more to come!

Read and Review plz! give me suggestions!!!


	2. The memories, teddy bear, & bestfriends

Authors Note: omg thank you all so much for those great comments! I give my greatest thanks to:

_**SakuraUchiha14**_

_**Darkslilangel **_

_**Sasukelover216 **_

_**Sakura-Girl 2005**_

* * *

"blah blah blah" -- talking

"_blah blah blah_" -- flashback

"**blah blah blah**" -- thinking

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" -- yelling/shouting xD

* * *

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

I looked at my friends and smiled, they were fast asleep in there own dreams and thoughts. Looking at there faces reminded me that friends are all I needed, not an idiotic bastard like Uchiha. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, only hearing the sounds of the plane.

**Chapter 2: The memories, The Teddy bear, and best friends.**

Sakura's POV

The announcements on the plane were about to begin. "We are now arriving to our destination to Konoha. Will you all please remain in your seats, and fasten your seat belts, thank you."

I had just woken up, but my eyes were still closed, and I had smelled something sweet, it smelled like, it smelled like... cookies... and who else would it be having cookies right in the morning, you guessed it! Ino pig.

I opened my eyes to look at Ino; I found her stuffing her face with the delicious chocolate chip cookies.

"Um... Ino, are you alright... you've been eating cookies a lot lately, and, I'm started to worry..." I said in a concerned voice, was she just normally craving cookies like a crazy person, wait, hold that thought, eating cookies this much isn't NORMAL, its the total opposite! I continued to stare at her. She turned to me and wiped her face clean from all the small cookie crumbs, she stared me straight in the eyes and said...

"Want one?" She held one of her cookies out to me. I looked at her as if she was crazy, but what the hell, ONE cookie wouldn't hurt... or would it... I mean, look what it did to Ino! Now she's like the cookie monster from Sesame Street! Except she's more stylish than the blue guy, and she had silkier hair AND... shes worst... but enough with that! I was hungry, and chocolate chips were my favorite.

"Sure, why not." I took it and said thank you to her, and I started munching away.

Just then, Hinata woke up and noticed the plane was landing, she looked beside her to see me eating my delicious cookie, she looked really tired, I gave her my warm friendly smile that I would normally give everyone, and she gave me hers. She turned to look at her other side where she saw Tenten still asleep hugging a teddy bear... wait a second a teddy bear?!

I saw Hinata staring at the teddy bear as if she was waiting for it to do something incredibly amazing. Then, as if it was a sucking machine, I couldn't get my eyes off it too, it just looked so familiar. Ino saw the two of us staring at it so she tried to figure what the fuss was about. She took her seat belt off to get to Tenten since she was all the way on the other side... bad mistake.

The plane started landing and it shook like crazy, Ino lost her balance and fell right on Tenten. Tenten shot up and started suffocating, her teddy bear flew right on Hinata's lap, and Ino's cookie fell on the floor.

"INO YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at her, why the hell would she take her seat belt off right when they said not to.

Tenten yelled and started choking.

"INO! GET THE HELL OFF ME! I CAN'T BREATH! YOU'RE ON MY LUNGS! ACK!" Tenten was screaming badly now and Hinata just sat there observing the teddy bear in her lap.

All the other passangers were staring at the scene all four of us were making, little kids laughed at Tenten and Ino, and the parents and adults were shaking there heads in diagreement to what we were doing.

I tried getting Ino off Tenten, but she was all dizzy now, and she was murmuring something under her breath, I think she was saying 'mommy, mommy, mommy' numerous times, don't ask me why, she just did.

Hinata was still observing the teddy bear, and suddenly something appeared on her face, was that a... a... Oh my god! It WAS a smirk!

Hinata turned to all the chaos in front of her, Ino was now right on top of Tenten, who was suffocating and was almost the color purple, and I was leaning over Hinata trying to get Ino off of Tenten.

She sweat dropped and said calmly and surprisingly without a stutter.

"Ino, your cookie is on the floor."

Ino's eyes shot wide open.

"COOOOOKKKIIEEE! NOOOOOOOO!" She yelled dramatically like a crazy animal and jumped off of Tenten, and "accidentally" slapped me across the face.

Tenten took a deep DEEP breath and thanked god that she had lived.

Ino began crying on the floor for her dear dear cookie that was now crumbled.

Hinata eyed Tenten suspiciously as she held the bear in her hands.

I was now in my seat feeling my cheek from the pain that Ino had caused.

"Tenten, where did you get this teddy bear from...?" Hinata asked now giving a smile that she had never worn on her face before.

"From a friend"

"Girl or boy"

"Ummm..."

"Lee-san or Onii-san?"

"What the hell..."

"ANSWER!"

"I DONNO WHO IT'S FROM!"

"YOU SHOULD!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE!"

"Hinata your acting like Ino..."

"NO I'M NOT! NOW ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" We all gasped at the "bad" word Hinata had first ever said in her entire life, then Tenten continued with their argument.

"NO!"

"ANSWER OR I'LL TELL MY COUSIN THAT YOU ARE SCARED OF BUNNIES!" Tenten stared at Hinata with fearful eyes and gasped.

Only the four girls knew about her fear of bunnies.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU DO LIKE MY COUSIN!" Hinata was happy with her victorious effort to get Tenten to admit something like thing, and plus, it's the first time we had ever seen Hinata like this.

"Give me him!" Tenten said as she grabbed the teddy bear from Hinata and hugged it like it was her baby.

"Neji-kun gave him to me when I was 8." Tenten confessed, still hugging the teddy bear.

Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I was there when Neji-san gave it to her. Just then, that memory on that wonderful night came back to me.

**Flash Back**

(Authors Note: In this flashback, this will be from the 8 year old Sakura, just wanted to make that clear)

It was the day when the amusement park had finally opened for the first time. Everything in it was amazing! The roller coasters, the fares wheel, and all the other magnificent rides! And best of all, all my friends are coming.

I was walking down the sidewalk with Naruto and Sasuke; all three of us were eating our favorite ice-cream.

"Hey hey Sasuke! Let's go on the rollercoaster!" Naruto said waving the ice-cream around the place as he talked, of course some of it splattered on me and Sasuke.

"Ewwww, Naruto you goof! You got it in my hair!" I tried getting it out but, unfortunately I couldn't get the sticky part out.

Sasuke just wiped it off since it was only on his skin.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sasuke said cheerfully, they began to run.

"Wait! What about me!" I yelled, I didn't like it when they excluded me from there races, even though I was a girl.

All of a sudden, someone tapped me on my shoulder; it was Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji. I gave them my usual bright smile and looked back to my two best friends that had just raced off, I shrugged that away.

"Come on! I want to win a teddy bear! Tenten said as she dragged me along with her to the prize stand. Hinata followed us too, along with Neji since he was scared she might get lost.

Tenten was still holding onto my hand when she stopped so suddenly in her steps, she turned to a rack of stuffed animals, and there, sitting peacefully on the shelf, sat a cute light brown teddy bear with a red bow on it neck. She stood there for a while, and I was watching her as I hoped she would stop staring, it kind of gave me the creeps since she was usually a sporty type of girl, not a stuffed-animal-type-of girl.

Neji and Hinata came to stand beside us, Hinata took hold of my free hand and Neji stood beside Tenten.

"What are you looking at...?" Neji asked out of curiosity, she wouldn't pay attention to him so he started waving his hand in front of her face.

"Helloooo! Anyone home?" Neji asked, he was starting to get annoyed and very impatient.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled in her ear.

"ACK!" Tenten yelped and she jumped up and fell on her butt.

Me, Hinata, and Neji started laughing as she started patting herself to get the dirt off.

"That wasn't funny Neji!" Tenten scolded as she pouted.

"Well if you weren't ignoring me maybe I wouldn't have done that!" Neji said in defense.

Hinata and I were looking from Tenten to Neji and Neji to Tenten as they both exchanged insults.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Tenten yelled, when she realized what she had said to Neji, she clasped her mouth shut.

"Gasp! Ten-Chan, you said the "I" word!" Hinata accused Tenten.

"YEAH WELL, YOU'RE A… YOU'RE A… YOU'RE A GIRLY-GIRL!" Neji yelled back.

It was my turn to gasp, that was the meanest thing anyone and I mean ANYONE, could ever say to Tenten.

Tenten looked at him and frowned, she gave him a dirty look, turned around, and stomped away.

"Neji, that was really harsh." I plainly said, Hinata agreed.

"Yeah but she called me an idiot!"

"Well you are one! You're not supposed to call Tenten a girly-girl! You know how she feels when people call her that!" I said on Tenten's behalf.

"O-onee-san, s-she is right, T-Tenten-chan is your best friend!" Hinata said to her cousin.

Neji looked on the ground beneath him ashamed.

I was about to leave when he said, "That's the teddy bear she was looking at, right?" Neji asked, referring to the cute bear that she adored.

I nodded and left.

I found Tenten sitting on the bench. Naruto and Sasuke were there with her.

Sasuke was sitting beside Tenten, and Naruto was trying to entertain Tenten to cheer her up.

"...and when I got there, I found that Sasuke had already eaten all the cheese! So I was all like, DUDE! WHY'D YOU EAT MY MASH POTATOES! ...Oh wait, I messed that up! I meant to say... DUDE! WHY'D YOU EAT MY CHEESE!?" Naruto said, fortunately, he did get a few chuckles out of Tenten, but I think she was laughing at his stupidity, NOT his lame joke.

"You're a moron, you know that?" Sasuke stated.

I chuckled as I tried to squeeze in between him and Tenten, Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke, and Sasuke stuck his tongue back at Naruto.

Naruto began telling us more about his lame jokes.

"Ne ne Sasuke! Let's do that thing we do to make people laugh!" Naruto suggested, apparently Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about.

"What? The one where I hit you on the head?" Sasuke guessed.

"NO! The other one!" I yelled, I knew which one he was talking about, they used it numerous times on me when I was down.

When Sasuke realized what we were talking about, he jumped up and began.

"Ok ok. So... Sasuke... What do you think of my BUFF muscles?" Naruto asked as he started doing muscle poses in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke pretended to yawn.

"They're scrawny." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah? Well show me yours if you have them!" Naruto yelled back, trying to contain his laughter.

Sasuke Pulled his sleeve up and showed the SAME size muscles as Naruto.

Tenten laughed for some reason.

I smiled, I was happy she was cheered up, but that didn't stop the guys from there show.

"They are the same as mines!" Naruto complained.

"No they aren't! Look! I can actually use them!" Sasuke said as he looked around.

He found a large rock that lay on the grass. He picked it up and it looked pretty heavy.

Apparently the rock was placed there for a reason. It was on top of a water sprinkler that was broken because it would never turn off.

Sasuke was the first to run off when he noticed it.

We all got sprayed as we ran away screaming. Naruto started screaming like a girl as he pounced on Sasuke.

Tenten stood there as she stared at them.

They started wrestling, it was kind of one of there hobbies.

"Tenten!" Neji screamed from a distance, he seemed to be holding something fluffy in his hands, and Hinata was chasing after him.

Tenten turned around and gasped at what he was holding. It was the teddy bear that she was looking at. She gave him a huge smile and also a huge hug.

"Oh my god Neji! Thank you so much!" She said as he handed her the bear.

"Sorry about what I said before. You aren't really an idiot. Ok maybe just a teensy weensy bit because your a boy, but hey! Who can blame you. Haha." She said as she laughed at the same time.

He understood what she meant and laughed along with her.

"I'm sorry too Tenten, if you really were a girly-girl, I would puke! Eck!" He said as he laughed too.

She laughed more.

Hinata gave them a queer look.

Naruto and Sasuke had already stopped fighting and were looking at the two of them.

Sasuke blinked several times, and Naruto started singing.

"Tenten and Neji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes marriage then come love! Then come Sasuke in a baby carriage!" He laughed and rolled on the ground at his own joke.

"Naruto you dope! You said it wrong again! Get your jokes right... HEY WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled when he noticed the end of Naruto's joke.

I started laughing along with the others.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata's wicked smile changed back to her normal sweet one.

"Heh heh... so s-sorry about that..." Hinata apologized and blushed.

I chuckled.

Ino was still crying.

My friends are really weird... But they are my weird friends.

"Bleep bleep... We have now arrived at the Konoha airport. Please take off your seatbelts and gather all your luggage's and head out to the front door. Thank you for flying on Konoha airlines... bleep bleep." The announcers said.

I sighed. Here we were, about to get off the plane and start our new life in university.

Once again, I took hold of my bags, and so did my friends, although Ino's eyes were now bloodshot red from all her crying. Note to self, help Ino try to stop eating cookies, although that chocolate chip cookie was awesomely delicious, but still.

We all headed out.

I wonder what's ahead of us now.

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke drove him and his friends to the new Konoha university.

"Holy shit! this brochure says each dorm has TWO masterbeds! and they're like fucking huge yo!" Naruto said in aw, he held a brochure in front of him of the Konoha University.

Sasuke completely ignored him. Neji was looking out the window with his cool act going on, and shikamaru was looking over Naruto's sholder trying to get a good view of the brochure too.

"We're here." Sasuke said calmly.

Four of them got out and went into the building. It was gigantic! The place looked exactly like a castle!

"Okay, so the brochure says that each appartment will only let two students live in it, and sad thing is, we don't have the choice to pick who is our roommates. How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Leave it to him to know things and think they are troublesome for no apparent reason.

"Okay, so lets get going to the office! YATTA!" Naruto said as he punched his fist in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They all went into the building.

* * *

Heyy heyy people! Here's the end of the 2nd chappie! I know I sucked in this chappie but please bare with me! Read and review plz! I'll try to update soon! 


	3. Boredom and Excitement

Thanks again to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

**_Sakura-Girl 2005_**

**_Darkslilangel _**

**_konoha.chick91_**

**_blackroses40_**

* * *

"blah blah blah" -- talking

"_blah blah blah_" -- flashback

"**blah blah blah**" -- thinking

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" -- yelling/shouting xD

* * *

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

**WITH SAKURA**

"Once again, I took hold of my bags, and so did my friends, although Ino's eyes were now bloodshot red from all her crying.

Note to self, help Ino try to stop eating cookies, although that chocolate chip cookie was awesomely delicious, but still.

We all headed out.

I wonder what's ahead of us now.

**WITH SASUKE**

"Okay, so lets get going to the office! YATTA!" Naruto said as he punched his fist in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They all went into the building.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Boredom and Excitement**

Sakura's POV

I had just arrived home from the airport.

Hinata's father had bought an amazing limo to bring all four of us home, and now here I was, standing in front of my home... home sweet home. I couldn't wait to go in and give my dad a great big hug.

I took a deep breath before I made my way to the front door.

I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Again no answer.

I sighed.

I opened my purse and began to search for my silver house key.

I found it and opened the door.

Nothing had changed.

I see my dad had kept everything the way it was.

The air spelled like fresh cookies and cake. Man, if Ino was here, she'd tear down the place.

I set my luggage and bags on the doorway and took my shoes off.

It was so good to be home.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I skipped into the living room like a use to do when I was a child.

I looked around, the fresh sent of cookies and cake got stronger as I walked closer the kitchen.

I peeked in and what I saw surprised me.

There on the kitchen table, was a marvelous dinner that I haven't seen in years. The last time I had seen one like this was when my mom was alive.

There was a beautiful delicious looking cake and lots of chocolate chip cookies, mmm, my favorite, and there were flowers and such a delicious looking feast along with it.

I walked in to find my dad asleep; he had his head resting in his hands on the table.

I smiled.

I walked over to him and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to wake him up, but it couldn't be helped, a buzzing alarm for the oven came on.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" My father's eyes shot open and he shot up from his resting place. "MY CHICKEN!" He yelled as he ran to oven and put his oven mitts on.

I was now at the kitchen door, so I don't think he noticed I was home yet.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my dad's behavior.

He heard me chuckling as he put down the chicken. He turned around and looked at me for a moment.

"Sakura?" He said quietly.

I smiled to him. I missed him so much.

"Hai hai." I said to him, now having one of my eyes shut and my fingers ruffling my pink hair.

He smiled and ran to me and gave me a great big hug.

"SAKURA!!" He screamed happily.

"Daddy, stop! I can't breath!" I struggled to say, he was squeezing me way too tight, now I know how Tenten felt when Ino fell on her.

My father could really overreact sometimes, especially when something like this happens. He let go of me and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"My, you look like your mother." He said, then he let go of me and kissed me on the forehead, yes, my still large forehead.

"Well, why don't you help me set the table?" He suggested as he patted his hands on his sides. I nodded, and did what he told me while he went to serve the roasted chicken.

It had been me and my father for a long time. Actually, to be more specific, it's been eleven years, ever since I was eight. She had died in a car accident, one accident that I was supposed to die in too, but thankfully I didn't, I always wondered why my life wasn't taken just like my mother's, and whenever I thought of it, I tried so hard to keep my tears in.

I put the silverware and the dishes on the table for me and dad.

I couldn't wait to eat, I was starved!

* * *

"Man that was troublesome." Shikamaru said had he placed his hands on the back of his head.

The foursome had just gotten all the information they needed about the university, and surprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't beaten each other up yet.

They were now back at the Uchiha mansion, where the richest family had lived in.

"I don't understand why the hell we can't just pick our own roommates!" Naruto yelled, he was the only one complaining, other than Shikamaru's 'troublesome' speech.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Neji by his side, and Shikamaru on the other, Naruto had been pacing the room.

"Who knows! Maybe someone will get a nut job as a roomie!" Naruto yelled again as he waved his hand on the air dramatically.

"Yeah dope, I'll feel bad for the roomie who has you." Sasuke said back to him and chuckled, Neji and Shikamaru did the same thing.

Naruto grunted and dropped himself on the other couch.

"Well, Naruto is probably right though, I don't want a stranger living with me." Shikamaru said calmly.

Naruto smiled victoriously at his achievement of having someone take his side for a change.

"Well, we can't do anything about it, all we can do is hope we get some decent roommates." Neji said.

The other three nodded, and all Sasuke could say was, "hn."

"Dude, I'm bored." Neji broke the silence, wow, he said dude...

He wasn't the only one who was bored. Sasuke was bored too. And Naruto. And Shikamaru. It was one of those days where you could never find anything interesting to do.

Sasuke's POV

Wow, it really is boring if I do say so myself, and you seriously know its boring when Neji Hyuga says 'dude'.

I looked around the living room.

Nothing.

There was nothing to do at all.

Just then Kohoko came into the boring room.

Kohoko, one of the people I hated, and also one of the people I was forced to respect, my step-mother. She came into my family when I was about 17, the same age I was when I started dating Suyu Tamaki, and the same year I lost someone close to me.

I despised Kohoko. She was the reason why my father forced me and my brother to do useless things, she was the reason why our Uchiha business stopped booming with profits because all the time we got a high amount of profit, she would always spend it for her own needs. She is the reason why I am dating my current girlfriend. She is the one who chased away all my childhood friends, and she is the one who will cause painful lives for those who are getting in the way of her fortune and needs.

Kohoko looked around and flicked her black hair out of her black eyes. She put her hands on her hips and stood on the doorway of the living room.

"Sasuke!" She demanded.

"Hn." I responded as I raised an eyebrow in annoyance, I wasn't gonna waste my voice on a bitch like her, even though she was my step-mom.

"Sasuke! Your fathers not going to be home for the next week or so, and that means I'm in charge in this mansion. So, you are going to get your things ready for your precious university, get your lazy ass off the couch, and ask those weasels you call 'friends' to get the hell out of here, because I have a few friends that are coming over here, AND Suyu called, you have to meet her at six." She hissed at me like she was the ruler of the world.

"WHAT THE FU-" Naruto began his tantrum as he started to yell at her when Shikamaru slapped his mouth shut, Neji was glaring at her.

"Listen, Kohoko," I began, I wasn't gonna let her get her way, if my dad wasn't here, that means Itachi's in charge, and Itachi wasn't here, so that made me in charge, those are my rules, "I can do whatever I want in MY house, I DON'T have to listen to YOUR rules just because you want to gossip with your friends." I said in my cold voice.

She just looked at me like I was joking, man this lady freaked me out, I know just for saying that sentence to her, she was gonna do something that would torture me.

She strutted her way over to me, still having her hands on her hips; she leaned down so she could get her face on my level.

"Listen kid, you are to listen to what I said, or else you will never be able to go to your precious university, better yet, I'll ruin your life just as I did a few years ago with your little-" She was hissing and whispering at the same time so my friends wouldn't be able to hear her, but she was cut off when Itachi broke into the room.

She stood up straight to her own level.

"Oh, Itachi, why are you home so early?" She asked politely.

Honestly, I knew she was scared of Itachi. Itachi was like the main man of the company next to my father, and even more striker. My father was actually very kind, and he never found out about what Kohoko did. While Itachi was very serious about everything, and plus he just plain hated the woman's guts and everything, considering that she was only a few years older than him and all.

"My meeting ended a few hours earlier, what's going on here?" He asked sternly.

Kohoko looked at the guys, thinking that Itachi was referring to my friends.

"They came and stinked up the living room with the stench." She said as she held her head up high thinking that she did great with her effort of lying.

Naruto was struggling so very hard now to step up and say something to the wretched women, but somehow Shikamaru managed to keep him down, and it seemed like Neji was enjoying the 'show'.

Itachi raised an eyebrow with annoyance, it scared me how much he looked at me when he did this.

"I wasn't referring to them, I was referring to why the hell you were hissing at my little brother's face." He said calmly and at the same coldly.

I was surprised by how much Itachi had changed, ever since what happened three years ago, he had become more overprotective of me and also for some reason, my friends.

"Well, he was acting very rude!" She whined, god, talk about immature.

"Rude my ass." I muttered to myself.

Neji snickered, which made Naruto chuckle and Shikamaru smirk.

Kohoko noticed, and that made her even more pissed off.

"Why I never!" She yelled as she pushed Itachi out of her way and stomped out of the room.

"Yo little bro, you got to get ready to move into the dorms, I suggest you three do the same." Itachi told us, and then he walked out of the room to who knows where.

The guys said there good-byes and left.

I went up to my room to pack my things.

Wait, when she said to meet Suyu at six, did she mean now or what? Oh fuck that, I don't give a shit.

* * *

"So, Sakura," my dad started the conversation on our wonderful feast, "how was your vacation?"

"Oh my god it was the most fun I've ever had!" I said almost jumping out of chair.

Dad gave me a stern look, "what EXACTLY did you think was so much fun?" he asked raising an eye brow suspiciously, I knew what he was thinking, the one thing he was most worried about, b-o-y-s, boys.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dad! You know I would never do anything stupid like that!" I yelled in defense; ever since the last incident with the Uchiha bastard, I learnt my lesson to never trust one again.

Dad smiled at me, I knew he knew I was smarter than that.

"Dad, don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, I know, I just can't get it through my skull that you're getting older. Oh, by the way, that reminds me; guess what, you got accepted to one of the richest university, Konoha University!" He yelled happily.

Did he just say what I think he said? Konoha University?! It couldn't be, it was the most popular one and richest and not to mention newest! I was in shock, I was speechless.

"Sakura? Sakura? Anyone there?" My dad asked as he waved his hand frantically in front of my face.

"Wait, how did I get accepted?" I asked, I still couldn't get what just happened into my brain.

"Well, according to your records at school. Your grades were high enough for you to get a full scholarship." He told me as he began to eat again.

I smiled, so my work really was worth while.

"So when do I start?" I asked.

"Well, I suggest you get packing as soon as possible. It starts next week." He said.

"NEXT WEEK?!" I screamed, I didn't have much time at all! I had to get ready NOW!

"Please excuse me daddy!" I said as I ran to his side to give him a kiss on the cheek, and then I ran to my room to get packed.

I was actually really excited.

* * *

Read and Review plz! I love that some of you are loving it so far! thanks for your comment I'll try to update soon! 


	4. The huge place!

Hey! Ena here! here is the 4th chappie! hope you all like it!

* * *

"blah blah blah" -- talking

"_blah blah blah_" -- flashback

"**blah blah blah**" -- thinking

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" -- yelling/shouting xD

* * *

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

"So when do I start?" I asked.

"Well, I suggest you get packing as soon as possible. It starts next week." He said.

"NEXT WEEK?!" I screamed, I didn't have much time at all! I had to get ready NOW!

"Please excuse me daddy!" I said as I ran to his side to give him a kiss on the cheek, and then I ran to my room to get packed.

I was actually really excited.

**Chapter 4: The huge place!**

It was a Monday morning, and a pink haired girl lay on her bed lazily. The sunlight behind the curtains caused a dark shadow to form around her room.

It had already been a week since she had came back from her vacation, and also a week since she had received the wonderful news.

'**What time is it?' **She thought to herself, she looked at her clock beside her. It said 6:00 am.

She groaned lazily. Why was it that she had a feeling that she was forgetting something?

"OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled as she remembered.

During the past week, she had called all her friends and told them her wonderful news. They too told her that they were going to the same University as her; she thought it was awesome that they would all be together once again.

She ran to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her hair and teeth. She ran to her dresser drawers and took out a black miniskirt and white tank top. She looked at the mirror in front of her and tied her hair in a ponytail and put it over one of her shoulders.

She sighed.

**'I can't believe I'm going to University.'** She thought to herself.

She looked at a portrait that hung over her mirror, it was a portrait of her loving mother.

She smiled at how much she looked like her, and then she noticed a pendant that hung on her mother's neck, and remembered that her mother had given it to her.

'**Hmm... I forgot about that... where did I put it?"** She ran to her dresser again and tried to remember where she had put it. Its wasn't there, "UGH! WHERE IS IT?!" She screamed at herself, she placed her finger on her chin, "I do remember I put it in a box..." With that, she ran over to her bed and looked under it.

Her eye twitched at how messy it was under there.

She took out many things to give her way to search for the box. Her eyes widened as she finally found it.

She took it out from under the bed; it was a tiny box with shells around it, her eyes saddened as she remembered where it was from.

She had made it with her used to be best friend... Sasuke...

(flashback)

_She was thirteen; Sasuke and his family had invited her to the Uchiha cottage on the beach. They had invited Naruto too, but he was sick from all the ramen he ate, so he couldn't come. _

_"I told him not to eat that ramen! And it's like common sense not to eat something that had been expired for a month!" I yelled. _

_"Cheh, as if he would listen, and, it was green." Sasuke said making a disgusted face which made me laugh._

_The Uchiha family had come to the beach every summer, and this was the first year they had invited Sakura to come along. _

_It was beautiful. The sand was so clean, and it was actually white, the water seemed so pure and blue, and whenever the sun would set, it would reflect of the oceans waters and make a beautiful sparkle. It seemed as if it was the most amazing place you could ever be._

_Sasuke and Sakura would always go to the oceans shore to look for shells. They found so many pretty shells; most of them were shiny and pretty. _

_"Hey! I got an idea! Let's make a jewelry box!" She said with a childish laugh. _

_Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed face. _

_"EW no. I'm a guy! I don't make jewelry boxes!" He complained and gave the pink haired girl his stuck up snob look. _

_She pouted and gave him my all powerful puppy dog look. _

_"What the... Sakura stop! Ok fine..." He gave in._

(End flashback)

Sakura opened the box slowly.

It had so many things in it. So many memories.

She took out a little key chain plushy of a frog that Naruto had given to her.

She smiled.

She took out a cherry blossom hair clip that Ino had given to her also because of her 'hair problem'. Then she took out a ribbon.

A black ribbon.

A ribbon that had so many meanings to it. She held it in her hands.

"Sasuke," she muttered quietly. She quickly shook the thought away.

**'Must not think about Uchiha bastard!!**' She mentally scolded herself.

She began to look through the box again in search of her mother pendant.

"Aha!" She said victoriously, she had found it.

She took it out by holding the chain, it was a gold pendant shaped in a heart, she opened it and found a picture of her mother.

She smiled warmly.

She looked at the clock again and it said '7:00'.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." She said aloud to herself as she put all her special things into her box. She took the box and put it in one of her bags, she sighed.

Sakura grabbed her things and ran downstairs.

Awaiting her in the kitchen was her father and pancakes.

"Good morning Sakura." He said, he was reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning." She greeted, and went to her breakfast to eat.

"I'll drive you to the dorms. I got your forms and everything that you need; they are all in this folder." Mr. Haruno said as he passed her a large thick envelope.

"Wow..." She said amazed at how thick it was, she took it and put it in her bag.

* * *

Sasuke was already at the dorm with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Dude... this place is huge!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he jumped from door to door in search of him room.

"You dope... quiet down." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, our rooms are said to be over there, see you guys later." Shikamaru stated as he and Neji went in search of they're rooms.

"Teme! I found my room! I found my room!!!" Naruto yelled frantically as he jumped up and down in front of his room.

Sasuke glared at him because of his stupidity.

"Oh man, what a moron." Sasuke said quietly so no one could hear.

"Ne ne! Sasuke! Come on in with me!" Naruto yelled as he tried opening the door, but someone beat him to it, before Naruto could even touch the door, the door opened and revealed a girl with like violet eyes, and purple hair.

"A-ano... c-can you be q-quiet please?" The girl said shyly, but then started blushing madly when she noticed who it was.

"Naruto-kun?!" She yelled.

Naruto squinted his eyes, I don't know why, he just did...

"Hinata-Chan!!!" He yelled and went up to her and gave her a huge hug.

Once again she began to blush madly.

"Baka. Let go of her before she starts to faint and Neji will come and kick your ass." Sasuke said, "Oi, Naruto, I'm going to go to my room." He mentioned before he walked away.

"Okay! See you later teme!" Naruto yelled as he let go of Hinata and waved to Sasuke.

"Hinata, why are you in my room?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Y-you're r-room? This is m-my room." Hinata stuttered, and then it hit her.

"Naruto-kun! We're roommates!" She said happily, Naruto brightened up.

"Yes! I don't have a wacko roommate!" He cheered as he took her hand and they both started jumping up and down.

* * *

Sasuke had finally found his apartment.

He thought to himself for a moment before doing any slight movement, he stood in front of the door and took out his student card, he slid it through the card slider and the door opened.

He peered inside and saw a huge room. It had a living room, a kitchen, heck; it was just like an apartment. He went over to look for his bedroom.

He chose the room beside the washroom and set his things inside. The bedroom had queen-sized bed and a balcony. It had a desk and its very own computer.

He went out to the balcony and stood there while he viewed the whole campus.

**'I bet Suyu is going to ask for an exchangement so she can be in my room, she'll probably pay them or something.' **He thought to himself, he sighed and made his way back into his room; he lay on his bed and listened to his ipod.

* * *

Oh.my.god. The place was huge!!

My dad had just dropped me at the University and already I was fascinated by the whole place! I looked at my mother's pendant that now hung on my neck; I opened it to look at my mother's smiling face.

**'Mom, I made it.' **I thought.

I made my way into the huge building; I viewed all the portraits that hung on the walls. There were pictures of the founders and there were so many certificates it wasn't even funny!

I looked around the hallways in search of my room; I couldn't wait to see what was in there. I went into the elevator that brought me to the floor that had rooms 115-125, even the elevator was amazing! Okay, maybe I was just overreacting or something, but who could blame me, it was a long time since I saw something this amazing.

Aha! Finally, I was almost to my room, I counted the rooms as I hoped to find mine.

**'120, 121, 122, 123, yes! Finally! Room 124!!' **I yelled and squealed inside my own head. I

took out my student card and slid it through the card slider, the door opened and I walked in.

* * *

Okay I'm going to leave it off till there, plz read and review plz! i luv all ur reviews! and plz give me suggestions! thank you!! 


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

OK, I know that some of the things in my story is not really true, for example: the ages for going to university and stuff like that.

But hey! its a fanfic, Stuff happens, lol. So if you notice something like this, i did it on purpose, okay?

I'll update soon!


	6. An awkward meeting

Hey! Ena here! here is the 5th chappie! hope you all like it!

* * *

"blah blah blah" -- talking

"_blah blah blah_" -- flashback

"**blah blah blah**" -- thinking

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" -- yelling/shouting xD

* * *

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

Aha! Finally, I was almost to my room, I counted the rooms as I hoped to find mine.

**'120, 121, 122, 123, yes! Finally! Room 124!!' **I yelled and squealed inside my own head.

I took out my student card and slid it through the card slider, the door opened and I walked in.

**Chapter 5: An awkward meeting**

BAM!

That was the first thing that greeted me as I walked into the amazing room. I fell to the ground as I started rubbing my head. NOT a good way to start my way of walking into my room.

I looked up to see a beautiful girl standing with her hands on her hips.

What was she? A robot or something? How could she not have fallen and had.

She had long black hair. A tank top and a small mini-skirt, too small if you ask me. She had a pair of shades on, although I didn't see what use they would give since we were in doors.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at me like I was a pathetic bug that would crawl on her and she would be ready to squish me like a smashed tomato.

Great...

"Who are you?" She asked with a snobby like accent, she emphasized the 'who' as if I was a nobody.

She lifted her hand from her hips and stroked her long black hair. She looked like a model!

"Ummm... I - um- live- err - I am assigned to live in this room." I said, trying to find the right words to put in the sentence so I wouldn't sound like an idiot in front of her, although I don't think it worked.

She had her eyebrow raised even higher.

"OH, so you're the girl who is going to be room mates with him..." She started but trailed off when she had a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, but there are only two people allowed in a room, and I'm afraid you won't be able to stay. So, you might as well just take off." She said as she pointed outside the door, her face clearly telling me that I wasn't wanted here.

If there was one thing I learned, was that people who treated me like shit should be treated like shit back, okay well, that's not exactly what I believe in but Tenten always agrees with it. I believed that there was good in everyone. But this chick... no, I think she was just pure evil.

I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I picked up my bags and looked outside the door and smirked. I looked back at her and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I said politely, although I don't think this girl deserves it.

I looked at her; she now had a dull expression on her face.

"Anon... I love your outfit where'd you get it??" I asked enthusiastically as I tried to make conversation. This was getting pretty awkward... She looked at her own outfit and looked back at me.

All of a sudden, an advisor came by.

"Room check." The man said. He had silver hair and a mask that covered his face except for an eye. He held a clipboard in one hand.

'Oh thank god!' I thought to myself, I was so relieved that someone had come and saved me from the awkward moment between me and that snobby girl.

The man held up his clipboard and searched for the room number. Then he asked, "What are both of you're names?" He never took his eyes of the clipboard.

The girl suddenly had an angry frown on. I started smiling, because surely now, SHE would have no choice but to leave, NOT me.

"Suyu Tamaki." The girl said, actually she spat it at him, it was clear that she didn't like the guy.

"And you?" The silver haired man pointed at me with his pen.

"Sakura Haruno." I said and gave him a smile; I definitely didn't want to be on an advisors bad side.

"OK thank you." He said, and then he looked at Suyu.

"You, get out and look for you own room." He said, he looked back at me and smiled.

'Yes!' I yelled in my head. I was on his good side, heh, not only that but the stupid bitch was out of here! Cha!

"Ok, so you would be roommates with-" The silver haired man was interrupted when someone walked out of one of the bedrooms.

He had raven hair, and stood there like he was annoyed by the noise.

"Sasuke Uchiha, yes he will be you're roommate." The silver haired man finished.

Sasuke and my eyes met. His eyes widened, and so did mines.

I quickly ran to the silver haired mans side and yelled.

"NO PLEASE! I'LL CHANGE ROOMS!! THE OTHER GIRL CAN HAVE THIS ROOM!! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" I yelled, actually, I think I was crying at the same time.

Suyu was smirking, and Sasuke had his eyebrow raise, then he went back into his own room like nothing had happened.

"Well, I think that's settled, that girl can leave now." Suyu said as she gestured with her hands.

I nodded my head continuously at the silver haired man.

"I'm sorry but, its rules, you must be in your assigned rooms. Well, come now Suyu, I'll lead you to your room." He said calmly.

Suyu started cursing loudly and walked out of the room with the man.

The door closed.

I was alone in this room, with Uchiha. Why must this happen to me!!

* * *

Yes yes, short, I know. plz R&R!! 


	7. Exciting first day

Ena: haha...hah...

Naruto: what the hell are u laughing at u idiot? you ditched this story!

Ena: I'm sorry! don't hurt me:'(

Sakura: you could've at least warned us u were going to have a hiatus!

Ena: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sasuke you're on my side right?!

Sasuke: ... no

Ena: why u little... takes script and starts beating Sasuke with it

Fan girls: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Naruto: OK...

* * *

"blah blah blah" -- talking 

"_blah blah blah_" -- flashback

'blah blah blah' -- thinking

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" -- yelling/shouting xD

* * *

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

"NO PLEASE! I'LL CHANGE ROOMS!! THE OTHER GIRL CAN HAVE THIS ROOM!! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" I yelled, actually, I think I was crying at the same time.

Suyu was smirking, and Sasuke had his eyebrow raise, then he went back into his own room like nothing had happened.

"Well, I think that's settled, that girl can leave now." Suyu said as she gestured with her hands.

I nodded my head continuously at the silver haired man.

"I'm sorry but, its rules, you must be in your assigned rooms. Well, come now Suyu, I'll lead you to your room." He said calmly. Suyu started cursing loudly and walked out of the room with the man.

The door closed. I was alone in this room, with Uchiha. Why must this happen to me!!

**Chapter 6: Exciting first day **

"_Sasuke? Whats wrong?" _A soft delicate voice asked silently, it was soothing. It was a voice that a child would have, it was full of concern and wonder.

Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but only managed to squint. He realized he was surrounded in light. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

Standing in front of him was a little girl, he tried looking at her face clearly, but it was blurry.

He squinted his eyes once more trying to clear his vision, but managed only to make his vision even more blurry. He tried rubbing his eyes with his hands, he looked down at his hands and he noticed something. They were small. He turned them upside down and back again, with just one thing on his mind, he was so confused, he was younger.

'_What the hell.' _HE thought to himself dumbfounded. He felt the features on his face, they were not what he had expected them to be, they were the features of an 8 year old.

_"Sasuke? You look like you just saw a ghost" _The little girl giggled.

He was confused. Who was this girl? What was going on. He looked around him and found himself on a beach. The only people on the beach were him and this weird girl. The light came from the sun that shined brightly from the sky. It was a beautiful place, a place he remembered he had been in a few years back.

He looked back at the girl and saw her kneeling in front of his face. He realized he had been sitting down on the white sand.

_"Honestly Sasuke, can you say something? 'Cause you're freaking me out." _The mysterious girl said with worry in her voice.

_"Where am I? And who are you?"_ He asked rudely, he noticed his voice had changed too, into a squeaky one. He scratched the back of his head, his vision still blurred. He still couldn't tell who this girl was.

The girl pouted now.

_"Mou Sasuke. Why are you being so mean?"_ She sat down next to him and then lay down, placing one hand behind her head and one placed on her stomach. Sasuke gave her a look of confusion, he stood up, and looked down at her.

_"Who are you?"_ He asked again with an aggressive tone.

The girl chuckled, _"Your an idiot Sasuke." _She stated as she stuck out her tongue, stood up and walked away.

He narrowed his eyebrows together thinking 'who the hell does she think she is'.

The raven head closed his eyes tightly, and opened them. The beach was gone, and everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he awoke from his sleep. He had is hands underneath his head as he stared up at the bare white ceiling above him. He had his eyes narrowed as he had in his sleep. 

'_Sasuke'. _The melodic voice of the little girl still rang through his head.

"Cheh, annoying." He groaned as he turned around and lay on his stomach.

* * *

A low groan was heard in the dark room. The curtains were pulled down so no light would be able to pass through. The only sign of life in the room was the sleeping girl, snoring very silently. 

"Damn you Ino." A low mutter escaped through Sakura's lips. She was having yet another one of her peaceful dreams until Ino had appeared.

"That's mine." She whined quietly, annoyed, yet still asleep.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard.

_'BRING. BRING. BRING'. _

Sakura's eyes burst open as she tumbled to the floor with a loud _thud_. She landed on the cold floor head first.

"Itai..." She rubbed her head as the pain shot through. She was half asleep when she looked around her room trying to figure out where the sound came from. But she could find no trace.

"This sounds strangely familiar..." She muttered tiredly. Then it hit her. Her eyes burst open, she finally realized what was happening.

'FIRE ALARM!' Inner Sakura yelled enthusiastically as she ran wildly around Sakura's mind.

"Shit!" Sakura ran out of her room without thinking.

* * *

Sasuke walked calmly out of his room, muttering curse words. He was very pissed. Why you ask? Probably because he was having a hard time getting the annoying voice out of his head. 

_'Sasuke.' _The voice rang in his head.

"Damn it." He muttered, as he combed his hair back with his hand. I went over to the cabinet in the kitchen and opened it looking for some breakfast. He took out a box of cereal and before placing it on the table, a loud sound rang so loudly, that it shook the apartment. He dropped the box of cereal on the floor, and looked around.

"Great, just great, a fire alarm on the first day." He groaned as he walked calmly toward the front door, and opened it.

As he walked out, he heard a door creak open, but didn't even care to look back.

* * *

A brunette barged into a dark room as she stared at a nearly dead girl that was lying on the floor with a bunch of cookies surrounding her. 

Tenten's eyes started twitching, not only because of the loud alarm that was killing her ears, but because of the stupidity of her best friend.

'How can she not be awake! The frigging alarm is as loud as an earthquake damn it!' Tenten thought angrily as she stomped to her best friend.

She took hold of Ino's shoulders and started shaking her like a crazy person.

"DAMN IT INO! WAKE UP!" She yelled. Since she didn't have time to tie her hair in buns, her long locks of brown flowed everywhere from all the shaking.

Ino still wouldn't wake up, but as Tenten looked around the room, she spotted one of the cookies that was nearly crumbled in Ino's hands.

_'What the fuck is up with her and cookies?!' _She thought to her self, she reached out to grab it from Ino's hands but was stopped. There, on the floor, Ino stared up at Tenten with glaring eyes.

"Touch the cookie and you die!" Ino yelled, then noticed the sound of the alarm.

"What the hells the sound about?!" The blonde asked dumbfounded, "And why are you still in you're pajamas?!"

Tenten glared as she grabbed Ino's wrist and dragged her outside.

All the while, Shikamaru was lazily sitting on the couch.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he stood up and followed to the girls.

* * *

On the grounds of the University, many students were relaxing, all of them were still in there pj's because of the sudden alert, and all of them were probably not even washed up, which was most likely a bad thing, but hey, would you rather have bad hygiene or have a possible burn from a fire. 

Some of the students were playing with Frisbees and such things, some were chatting away with fellow peers, and some with just plain relaxing on the green grass.

Sakura Haruno walked out of the Building and into the grass area where the rest of the students were. She smiled as she saw how everyone were having fun, despite the fact that there was a fire alarm.

'Probably just enjoying the time they have left of the free time.' She told herself. She walked around in search for her friends.

She was dodging most of the Frisbees that were flying above her, until she finally found one of the many people she would never have expected to find.

"Shikamaru?" She blurted aloud without even thinking.

The lazy boy took his eyes away from the sky and stared at her instead, blinking once. He narrowed his eyes and then realized who was calling him.

"Sakura?!"

* * *

"Ramen Ramen Ramen...!" Naruto sang happily as he carried a hot Thermos in his hands. 

"Naruto? Don't you think it's a little much to bring a Thermos our-" Hinata began but stopped when Naruto interrupted her by placing his finger against her lips.

Her eyes widened as she stared bewildered at him.

"Nonsense Hinata-Chan! Ramen can be eaten wherever and whenever!" Naruto stated as he removed his finger from her mouth and walked away, Hinata followed him like a lost puppy.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden, causing Hinata to bump into him.

"Naruto... What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly. She stared the way Naruto was staring.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto pointed at the pink haired girl who was speaking to Shikamaru.

He grabbed Hinata's hand with his free hand and ran toward the two.

* * *

"Hey babe!" Suyu caught up to Sasuke as she placed her hands on his chest. 

"Hn." Was his only reply.

He didn't really want to talk to her at the moment, but he found himself sitting on the grass with nothing better to do at the moment, concidering everything that was useful was INSIDE of the building that was off limits at the moment.

He decided to take a walk, so he stood up, trying to leave Suyu behind, but the plan was unsuccessful.

"Sasuke... lets go find a place... private." She recommended, trying to find the right word, and it was clearly obvious she was tring to sound seductive, but failed.

"Not now." He removed her hand and continued to walk away leaving the girl sulking and angry.

'Damn it Naruto. Where are you?' He thought, right then, his sharingan turned on, leaving the red swirls in his eyes, making him look deadly.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Neji ran to Sasuke's side.

He noticed the sharingan and suddenly asked Sasuke what was wrong, but being Sasuke, Neji knew he wouldn't get his answer.

* * *

_'Sasuke, what's wrong?' _The velvet voice asked, this time, it wasn't much of a child's voice, but now, Sasuke was even more annoyed.

'Who are you?' He asked in a low tone now, he figured, that maybe if he asked nicely, the voice wouldn't go away.

The reply was a giggle.

_'I can't believe you've already forgotten me Sasu-kun'_ She said after a pause.

* * *

OK! first of all! I would like to say... THANK YOU! for all being very patient in waiting for this update! I haven't been able to update lately cuz i was out of the country! IM SO SORRY!

I'll try to update as best as i can, but no promises! ill just say ill update slowly, and if slowly, that means the chapters would probably be longer too.. soo ya... thanks again! R&R!!


	8. Thoughts

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

_'Sasuke, what's wrong?' _The velvet voice asked, this time, it wasn't much of a child's voice, but now, Sasuke was even more annoyed.

'Who are you?' He asked in a low tone now, he figured, that maybe if he asked nicely, the voice wouldn't go away.

The reply was a giggle.

_'I can't believe you've already forgotten me Sasu-kun.' She said after a pause._

* * *

**C H A P T E R 7 : T H O U G H T S**

I liked the idea of having to sit down on the grass and relax. It's been a while since I actually had some free time. After I met up with the rest of the gang, I decided to roam around campus. It was a hard time getting rid of Naruto though, eventually I made Hinata sit beside him and talk.

It really was big, and it definitely lived up to the name "Konoha University". I was sure I was going to like it here, excluding the fact that I'll be living with the Uchiha, but I'll find ways to get a different room. I always do.

I looked around me. All I saw in view was more green grass and lots of trees. I thought it was really pretty; it would probably make a good scene for painting. I'll make note on that later.

I sat down under the tree nearest to me. The breeze felt really good as it touched my skin. Just then I realized I was still in my pajamas. I am so glad I didn't decide to wear something for bearing for bed clothes.

Hmm, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I just took a little nap. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree a little bit more. I closed my eyes until I drifted into a relaxing sleep, the breeze still blowing, and the light disappearing as I went into my own little world.

Laughter of children ringed in my ears.

"_Sakura-Chan! Tag! You're it!_" A blonde little boy laughed playfully as he touched my shoulder and ran away from me.

"What?" Dang, that didn't sound like me. I said a couple more random words. "Ahem. Bubbles. Ahem." I stood where I was, and tried to regain MY voice. I grunted. "The hell…"

Someone gasped behind me. I turned around, only to see a little blonde girl.

"_Sakura-Chan… you said the "h" word!" _The little girl exclaimed as she just stood there, looking quite surprised.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. Where the hell was I?

BANG!

A painful shot ran through my head. I rubbed the back of my head softly. I grimaced and closed my eyes. It hurt, a lot.

I opened my eyes again, the little children were gone, and a Frisbee was in my lap.

"Sorry!" Some student yelled from across the field as he waved his hands back in forth, most likely asking me to pass the Frisbee back to the.

"Stupid friggin idiot and your stupid Frisbee." I muttered under my breath as I took hold of the Frisbee and threw it as hard as I could.

"Thanks!" They yelled back at me.

I yelled a "no problem" and decided that I should probably start walking.

* * *

"Ino!" Tenten yelled as she caught up with her blonde friend.

"What?" Ino glanced at Tenten as she stopped walking.

"Look over there." She pointed.

"Hmmm…" Ino had to squint both her eyes to see and realize what Tenten was pointing at.

Tenten slapped her forehead. 'Idiot.'

"It's Sasuke and Neji!" Tenten blurted out. Due to the uncountable years that she had known Ino, she probably realized by now that it would have taken Ino a good 10 minutes to actually realize what was going on.

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed as she was just about to run towards them, but then Tenten grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Idiot! You don't just do that! That's the Uchiha we're talking about!" The brunette wailed as she shook Ino back and forth, her hair flying every.

"So? We've known him for our whole life…" Just then something hit her.

"What's that look for?" Tenten asked suspiciously as she looked closely at Ino's flawless face.

"I just got an idea!" Ino sang as her eyes formed into stars.

"Great…" Tenten said sarcastically. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't really know what it is fully yet. By the way, who's he dating?" Ino asked with a curious look on her face.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, find out or something. It'll help form my plan."

"And what the hell is you're plan?" Tenten asked, getting impatient from the wait.

"I told you I don't know yet!"

"Well why don't you actually FORM a plan next time before you actually tell me you have one, idiot!" Tenten said, clearly annoyed.

"FINE!" Ino yelled.

"Crap! Don't yell!" Tenten said in a hushed aggressive voice.

The two boys ahead of them looked back. This earned Ino a hit on the back of her head by Tenten.

"Don't hit me!" Ino whined.

"Whatever." Tenten said annoyed.

"Oh well, we might as well go and make conversation now." Ino stated happily as she began to skip towards they're two childhood friends. Tenten followed.

"Hey!" The happy go lucky girl said as she waved her hands to Sasuke and Neji.

"Yo." Neji greeted calmly. Sasuke only raised his head to her.

Tenten waved calmly.

"Long time no see." Tenten stated, she smiled brightly at Neji.

"It really has been a long time." He smiled.

Ino noticed Tenten blush, so she started to make conversation to keep it cool.

The three were talking non-stop, and apparently they didn't notice Sasuke walk away.

'Heh, I haven't heard Neji talk so much in years. Must be that Tenten girl.' He smirked.

He walked away, looking for somewhere quiet to spend his remaining time.

* * *

He remembered a place he used to be able to think. The roof. He only went there twice so far, and he liked it. It was one place where he had some time to himself, a place where he could just get away, and a place where he could recollect his thoughts.

It was on the far side of the campus building, he climbed up the stairs that led him to the roof. Once he got there, he walked to the roofs edge and rested his arms on the bars. He closed his eyes slightly as he let the wind blow gently against his bare skin.

'_Sasuke.' _The velvet voice sang his name. He kind of liked it right about now. It had changed from the annoying childlike voice to a magnificent sound that he enjoyed.

'_What are you doing?' _The girl asked. He could hear a smile form on her lips as she asked.

'I'm relaxing.' He replied, he thought he might as well answer.

'_Heh, you finally decide to respond, eh?' _She giggled.

'I decided I might as well, you're probably not going to go away.' He admitted. Although he couldn't help find it a bit disturbing that he was talking to a voice inside his head.

'_I can hear you're thoughts you know.' _The mysterious girl grinned.

'Whatever.'

'_Mou!' _She pouted._ 'You decide to talk back, yet you don't even talk in long sentences!" _She whined.

Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked.

He saw green. Green trees. Green grass. Just green.

He closed his eyes again, the green just got to him.

'_It's so green.' _She admitted, trying to make conversation.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"Who's an idiot?" Someone behind him asked.

Sasuke's eyes burst open, kind of startled, but he won't ever admit it.

"You are." Sasuke said, successfully hiding his startled features from his best friend.

"Teme."

"Dope."

"I thought I was the idiot, not the dope…" Naruto said as he walked over beside Sasuke and placed his hands on the roof bars like Sasuke did.

"You can be both." He closed his eyes once more. Hoping the voice would come back.

'_What? So now you want to talk?' _The melodic voice teased.

Sasuke's right eye twitched.

'_Tough luck for you buddy. I'm out of here, for now.' _

He heard giggles. Then a sigh from Naruto.

"You know if anyone finds us up here while there's a fire alarm, we'll get in shit, right?" Naruto stated as he tilted his head to look at Sasuke's reaction.

"Hn."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hn."

"Dude, make conversation." Naruto said in annoyance.

Sasuke tilted his eyebrows in a way that said, 'Aren't I already making conversation?' And since Naruto was his best friend, he was familiar with Sasuke's facial expressions.

"No man, you're not. All you're doing is making those "Hn" sounds. That's not conversation."

"Whatever."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's bothering you?" He asked in concern.

"You are." Sasuke retorted.

"I'm being serious."

"Well that's a first."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Bastard."

"Hn."

"See! You just ruined another conversation." Naruto whined.

"Fuck you."

A phone rang. "I like to MOO MOO. I like to MOO MOO…"

"Naruto, what the fuck?" Sasuke said, utterly disturbed.

"What? I like the ring tone…" Naruto stated in defense.

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval.

Naruto picked up is cell, and started talking.

"Hey!… Yeah… His right here… Now?… If he comes… NO!… I won't… I already used the washroom… The monkey?… Yeah I got the protection… Nah, I already picked up the crap, Fine yeah, we'll be there. Bye."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto blankly.

"That was Shikamaru…What?" Naruto asked, bewildered by the weird expression on Sasuke's face.

"What you said on the phone did not make sense at all." The raven head said. He honestly didn't know how he and Naruto had become best friends, they were total opposites.

"Oh, well, I met up with the girl's today in the field, and the guys and then just made plans, so now you and I are off to the mall."

"And what does the monkey have to with all this?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded for once.

"Well… One time I forgot to use the washroom before I went to the mall-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"What are you, a little kid?" Sasuke teased.

"Fuck you, let me finish! So when we got to the mall, I ran to the washroom as fast as I could, and the washroom was right beside the animal store. And so I saw a monkey through the window and it was just calling me! So I bought it. But then it crapped everywhere, and I needed some protection to shield me when it was throwing crap everywhere."

"What the fuck…"

"Anyways! Let's go!"

And with that, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him to wherever.


	9. The plan that always works

Hey everyone! I'd like to announce a new story I'm working on! But don't worry;_ 'The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom' _will always be my number one priority! :D

So the new story is called _'To risk, or not to risk? THAT is definitely the question.' _I'd very much appreciate it if people read it and commented. I'd also absolutely be very thankful if people gave me some ideas for it by sending me a private message, or a review :) .

Thanks so much!

* * *

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

"That was Shikamaru…What?" Naruto asked, bewildered by the weird expression on Sasuke's face.

"What you said on the phone did not make sense at all." The raven head said. He honestly didn't know how he and Naruto had become best friends, they were total opposites.

"Oh, well, I met up with the girl's today in the field, and the guys and then just made plans, so now you and I are off to the mall."

"And what does the monkey have to with all this?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded for once.

"Well… One time I forgot to use the washroom before I went to the mall-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"What are you, a little kid?" Sasuke teased.

"Fuck you, let me finish! So when we got to the mall, I ran to the washroom as fast as I could, and the washroom was right beside the animal store. And so I saw a monkey through the window and it was just calling me! So I bought it. But then it crapped everywhere, and I needed some protection to shield me when it was throwing crap everywhere."

"What the fuck…"

"Anyways! Let's go!"

And with that, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him to wherever.

**C H A P T E R 8 : T H E T R I C K T H A T A L W A Y S W O R K S**

"_Beep. _We are experiencing technical difficulties in the school today. There will be no classes for the day. Thank you and we apologize for the problems. _Beep._" The Dean of the school announced from the intercom. Most of the students cheered loudly from the joyful information they had just taken in.

Naruto ran across the field with Sasuke following behind him. Except Sasuke wasn't running. Apparently he was "too cool" for that.

Sasuke was walking rather slowly, his was facing the ground with his hands in his pocket.

'This sucks.' He thought to himself.

'_Hmm, what does exactly?' _A voice asked from inside his head. The voice that had kept him company for the past day. Mostly.

'Nothing in particular.' He admitted. For once in his life, he was going to have a normal conversation with someone, well not exactly "someone", more like a voice from out of the ordinary.

'_You're a strange one, how can you be all pissed off for no reason? You can turn emo like that you know. Oh my gosh, don't tell me you've already started cutting… show me your wrist now!' _She continued to rant on and on non-stop.

This annoyed Sasuke, but somehow managed to make him chuckle lightly.

'Don't tell me you're one of those talkative freaks like Naruto.' He added quickly as he found a way to speak in between her rants, which wasn't very easy.

There was a pause, a very long one.

'_Hmm, maybe.' _She confessed.

He chuckled once more.

'_You know, you should open up more. You won't seem like much of a claustrophobic freak.' _She said, a hint of laughter rang in her voice.

'Hn.' He replied.

* * *

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, his eyebrow raised with a big sign of curiosity on his face.

"Oi! Sasuke! You're acting all weird again!" Naruto yelled. He was further away from Sasuke since he was running.

Sasuke lifted his head up enough to view Naruto, and shrugged it off.

'Weird teme. I could've sworn I saw a grin right there.' Naruto thought to himself as he began to walk to his car, but then stopped as he saw a hint of pink in front of him.

"What the…" He muttered.

Then he laughed. It was Sakura.

* * *

'What's you're name by the way?' Sasuke asked.

'_Hmm…' _The voice pondered. _'I forgot.'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_Shut up. You're the freak who talks to voices in your head.' _She accused as she stuck out her tongue.

'Yeah, but you're the freak who's talking to me.' He retorted back at her.

'_Whatever, you're just-.' She began, but her voice slowly faded away as Sasuke continued walking._

He stopped walking as he looked at the grass beneath him. She was gone.

"I'm a freak for talking to myself." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath. So maybe he was strange, he thought about it, and found it rather pathetic that he found the company of the melodic voice to be quiet appealing. She seemed kind, funny, but very mysterious.

'But she's only in my head.' He assured himself. "Ugh, I'm going to get therapy." He told himself out loud. He made a mental note of that as he began to walk forward. He looked up to see Naruto waving frantically at someone ahead of him.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eye twitched.

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Calm, think calm.' Just then he realized that she was his room mate. He remembered the look on her face as they shared the awkward moment of first seeing each other as room mates. It wasn't very pleasant.

'I really am an idiot.' He thought again, as he smacked himself on the head. The scene of him just staring at her blankly in their dorm popped into his head. She stared back at him. Then he walked into his room again as if nothing happened.

'**Not only are you an idiot, but you're a jerk.' **His conscience reminded him.

'What the fuck is up with the world?! Now I have TWO voices speaking to me!' He yelled in his head. He reminded himself ten times more to get hard core therapy.

He walked even slower knowing that Sakura was ahead of him.

'Damn Naruto for being so fucking loud.'

"You want to come with us to the mall?" Naruto asked the pink headed girl as she looked at him.

"Oh, I just got a call from Ino to meet her there…" Sakura said lightly, she started thinking of what to do. A little habit of hers, she thought for quite some time, but her conclusion never really did make sense in the end.

"I'll give you a ride!" Naruto said happily, but then remembered the big blob of boredom behind him. Sasuke.

'Crap.' Naruto thought to himself as he cringed. Unlike Sakura, Naruto NEVER thought before he spoke. Thus, he forgot about the whole situation between Sakura and Sasuke. He mentally slapped and scolded himself.

"Umm…" He began as he looked behind him. Sakura looked behind him as well and saw Sasuke.

"He's going too, huh?" She asked. She tried to be as calm as possible. But inside, she was dieing.

"Yes…" He nodded his head. Finally Sasuke arrived to the two people.

His hands were still in his pockets, but his face was no longer looking at the ground.

It was a very awkward silence.

_Cricket. Cricket._

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura. He knew Sasuke well enough to read his features. Sasuke tried looking cooler than usual when he was really nervous. But being Sasuke, NO ONE could ever tell when he was nervous. Because obviously, Uchihas are NEVER nervous.

Sakura on the other hand was fidgeting with a peace of grass that she had picked up from before.

'_A gay baby was born…' _Inner Sakura said. It was a conclusion that Sakura had always came up with whenever an awkward silence had occurred.

"So!" Naruto yelled rather unexpectedly. This made Sakura jump. "Let's go to the mall! Sakura, I might as well give you a ride."

"O-okay…" She stuttered. She glanced at Sasuke and glared at him.

'Damn you. NO ONE makes Haruno Sakura cower!' She notified to herself as Inner Sakura agreed.

Sasuke glanced at her and caught her eye. He raised his eyebrow and smirked wickedly.

"Loser." He muttered as he followed Naruto who had already started walking to his car.

"Asswhole." She retorted back at him. Loud enough so he could hear. He glared at her harder. As she did also.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled back at him as he jumped into the passenger seat.

Sakura muttered a few curse words involving an Uchiha dieing in a crappy whole. But then shrugged the evil thoughts away and walked into the back seat of the shiny new vehicle.

Everything was going okay for now. As long as Sakura could retort easily back at the Uchiha that she despised, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Sasuke looked through the window at the moving things in his sight. The trees were passing by fast, and little kids were holding balloons.

'The amusement park reopened today…' He thought to himself. The Uchiha Corp. had bought the old amusement park and improved it. He watched as the little kids jumped around, and some of their balloons floated into the sky.

Then he glanced into the mirror outside of the car. He saw Sakura through it as she was looking outside. Her features were calm and peaceful. She had a small hint of a smile on her lips. He just stared at her.

'She's changed a lot.' He noticed.

She shifted in her spot, which surprised him as he quickly diverted his view from her incase. He would've panicked if she caught him staring at her, but being Sasuke, he would've made a lie and said that she had something on her face and it was seriously gruesome.

As Naruto drove. Everything was silent. A little too silent. He cringed as he tried concentrating on the rode. But he felt like he was being pressured into dealing with the silence that he hated with a passion. So he reached for the dial and turned up the volume. Since the volume was up to the max, it was rather hard to ignore.

The music started with a soft tune. Sasuke's head lifted straight up as he was dumfounded by the sound.

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

Sakura looked as if she was going to puke.

"Naruto…" She muttered lightly.

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

"What.The.Fuck." Sasuke said. Slowly emphasizing each word as he slowly turned his head towards Naruto.

_**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world**_

_**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**_

_**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**_

_**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

Naruto was happily dancing to the beat. His left had wailing around as his right hand managed the steering wheel.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled enraged.

_**Come on Barbie, **_

_**let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

The blonde headed moron stopped dancing as stared at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked. His voice was calm as if he had no clue what was going on.

"For Fucks sake man! What the fuck do you listen to?!" Sasuke's features were mad. Really, really mad.

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**_

_**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**_

_**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

Sakura was banging her head on the window sill. People from outside were staring amusingly at the moving vehicle. Little girls were all happy and cheerful.

"What are you talking about? This stuff is the shit!" Naruto yelled happily as he began to dance in his spot again.

Sakura had stopped banging her head and was now staring at Naruto like he was the strangest THING she had ever seen. Two seconds later, she burst out laughing like a crazy maniac.

Naruto stopped dancing and was now staring at Sakura with a wide grin on his face.

'Heh, this plan works ALL the time.' He said to himself. You see, this was a plan Naruto always used to pull when he was little. Whenever there was an awkward situation between the three of them. It always made Sakura laugh, which made Sasuke laugh, WHICH made Naruto the hero of the day.

"That's the Sakura I know." Naruto stated with his big grin on his face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and chuckled lightly. He glanced at Sakura, and inside his mind, he smiled.

It really was the Sakura he used to know. She really didn't change much when it came to her laugh.

Just then he remembered the melodic voice. Where had she gone?

Sasuke looked back out of his window as the stupid Barbie song was playing. He noticed they had arrived at the mall.

He sighed. Then his cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"God Damn it." He swore.

Sakura had calmed down and was sitting in her seat patiently. She looked questioningly at him.

"Suyu?" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke nodded.

"Dude, don't pick up. She can have her time later. Let's go!" Naruto stated as he jumped out of the car.

Sakura did the same. She got out of the car and dusted her skirt off.

Sasuke got out and looked at her.

"What?" She asked. Actually she hissed. Apparently she had eyes on the top of her head, because there was no way she could've known that he was looking at her.

He flinched.

She looked up at him. And stared back at him with a questioning look. "What are you looking at?" She asked in the most pissed off way possible.

"Bitch." He muttered, his eyes now glared at hers.

"Ass." She retorted. The glaring contest had started.

"You're really short." Sasuke stated. This caught her off guard.

"THAT'S what you wanted to say?" She asked surprised. "You can be really random."

He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not short. I'm just unusually NOT tall." She declared as she put her chin up in the air and crossed her arms as she walked away from the raven haired Uchiha.

"Hn." He simply said.

Then the three young adults were off to the mall.

* * *

AN:

Yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Remember to review please! My goal for this chapter is 5-6 reviews! Please make that goal come true! I'd be happy to update if it happens! THANK YOU!

You're comments make me happy : )


	10. Unexpected

_Previously on "The Happiness & Sorrows of a Cherry Blossom"..._

"Bitch." He muttered, his eyes now glared at hers.

"Ass." She retorted. The glaring contest had started.

"You're really short." Sasuke stated. This caught her off guard.

"THAT'S what you wanted to say?" She asked surprised. "You can be really random."

He shrugged.

**C H A P T E R N I N E : unexpected**

Do you regret things that you have done in your life?

Yes.

There are definitely things in my life that I regret.

Things that make me cry every time I think of them, and things that make me giggle childishly.

But hey, I'm only human. I can't control my feelings.

I usually ask myself random questions about emotions and life. The idea of speaking to others about this stuff sounds frightening… although my father had always suggested me to go to a psychiatrist.

I took a final deep sigh as I looked above me. Transparent windows shown above, birds flew from outside. It amazed me how deeply mesmerized I was by them. Their wings fluttered as they moved to wherever they wanted to take themselves. I always seemed to be fascinated by the flying creatures; I guess I sort of envied them, I mean, the way they had freedom to go anywhere they wanted. No worries at all. It was just them and their wings.

I wasn't really sure whether I actually took another deep sigh or not, but at the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke staring at me with curiosity. I pretended to pay no attention to his actions. He had brushed his hair back with his free hand, his other folded on his lap.

Why wouldn't he just look away?

I didn't even know WHY I was here right now. I was supposed to hate him. Wasn't I?

Ah well.

"I wish I was a bird." I blurted. Damn it.

And there's another question to add to my "unanswered thoughts".

Why, oh why, did I have to say my thoughts aloud?

"What are you getting at…?" The idiot child asked curiously as he continued to stare with the same look. I think I had memorized his whole sequence of looks just about now. His curious look consisted of his usual raised eyebrow look, his raven coloured bangs fell almost over his perfectly set eyes, the darkness of his pupils stared right at me…

Oh god, please tell me I haven't been mesmerized by him again.

"Nothing." I muttered quickly. I wanted to avoid proper conversation with him. So I looked away to an empty corner, my fingers fiddling randomly.

"Cheh." He retorted in his "high and mighty" look. I think you can picture for yourself how this look seemed like.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he set down the big box in his hand onto the table.

I looked into it curiously.

"Ramen boxes for all!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he plopped down into the chair beside Sasuke.

Naruto really was a caring guy. He had always been.

"I want to go." The Uchiha said. He stood up and stared down at Naruto, as if he expected the blonde to follow him.

"I don't want to." Naruto explained. He looked into his big box as well; I can swear I saw him drooling over them like a hungry puppy.

I had to admit, I really did want to leave as well. I didn't get a chance to fix up my room completely, and well, I really didn't want to talk to people right now.

I heard a rattle sound against the table. It was Sasuke's phone on vibrate.

He looked down at the ID, and shrugged.

"You're not going to answer that?" I asked. I could tell there was amusement in my voice.

"Pssht. No." He took hold of the phone, put it in his pocket, and left Naruto and I in the food court.

"Where is he going…?" I asked myself, but Naruto answered for me anyways.

"Probably going to Suyu. Or maybe escaping her evil clutches." He said as a grin appeared on his face. I had the feeling Naruto really didn't like her, and to be truly honest, I already hated her.

"Hmm…" I want to go home. I finished the last part in my thoughts. But then I sighed.

"Naruto, I want to go home." I told him. He looked up at me with sad eyes. It made me feel guilty just looking into those sky blue eyes, oh god.

"I'm tired, and I haven't gotten anything organized in my room yet." I explained to him, I didn't like seeing him upset or disappointed. I guess I just wasn't in the mood to be around people today… that's all.

"Ah, okay. I'll drive you then." He offered, he took the big in his hands and stood up from his seat. I motioned him back down.

"It's okay; I'll take a bus or something."

"Are you sure? Because it's really no big deal."

I nodded. I really loved him. He was caring and sweet. Like a real brother.

I gave him a bright smile. "What would happen if everyone came and you weren't here to give them the great food?"

"You're right!" He exclaimed, I envisioned a light bulb lighting up in his brain. "I'll see you later then!" He gave me a pat on the back and sat down. It never was hard to get him to see it my way.

"Bye-bye!" He makes me smile like a child, it's the honest truth.

* * *

This town is freaking rich. I don't think it's fair. All over the town, shiny new vehicles were being driven, and every time a car had caught my eye, I'd just stare at them as they were gone from my view. Most of them were tinted, which made me even more curious to what was in them, or WHO was in them.

My feet started aching, so I bent down and sighed.

"I hate my life!" I said allowed. My throat was parched.

I heard tires screech to a stop on the road beside me, so I looked up in curiosity.

"Whoa…" Yes, it was THAT cool.

I don't know what had come over me, I was mesmerized. The black car looked like it had just been built and shipped from some rich place. The windows were black, so I squinted hard to try if I could catch a glimpse of anything inside.

Then I could feel my cheeks go red. I feel bad for the innocent person in the car right now… They probably think I'm some kind of stalker.

The windows pulled down automatically, I just stared even more.

"Get in." A boy said through the pulled down window.

"Uchiha?" I asked, I really couldn't tell it was him since the windows were so tinted. Wait… why was he here?

"No, it's the Easter bunny. Who the fuck do you think?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be so mean… How did you get your car here so fast?"

"I have extras everywhere." He said. I could tell he wasn't going to give me anymore information. So I shrugged it off and continued walking, leaving him and his shiny new car behind. It pained me really, leaving the opportunity to ride in some fascinating sports car.

He drove slowly by my side.

"Did you not hear me? I said get in. I'll give you a ride to the dorm."

I stopped in my place, and turned my head so I was facing him.

"I don't need your help."

Yes I do. I was dying inside.

The fact that some rich handsome guy was offering me a ride in his fabulous fancy car… it was overwhelming.

Hah, Not really.

You see, this is Sasuke Uchiha I'm talking about. The shiny car is quite fabulous though, but the person? Yeah, he's a douche. Other girls might probably faint in his arms, they'd probably DIE for him, but I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm the girl that wouldn't care about SASUKE Uchiha.

Damn Faggot.

"What the hell is your problem? What's with your god damn attitude?" He asked, I could tell he was pissed.

"Get lost." I began walking again.

"Get in." He continued to follow.

"Get LOST!" My arms automatically whaled in the air, I honestly have no idea how they moved by themselves…

"GET YOUR ASS IN THIS GOD DAMN CAR!" He yelled. It was really REALLY loud. It frightened me.

"You don't have to yell, people are staring." I told him as I stopped walking, although I probably shouldn't be talking… I'm pretty sure I yelled half the time as well.

"If you don't get in this car right now I swear to god I'll come over there and drag you in here."

I think he was serious, I knew the look when he was serious… it was cold and deadly.

"Fine." I gave up. But I walked extra slowly just to make him even madder.

I was laughing on the inside, the look on his face was priceless and I swear I just saw him twitch a bit.

"What are you, a snail?" He asked, although I could tell he was a tiny bit amused, even if it was a tiny bit.

"Nope, I'm a homo sapian."

"You're retarded."

"Screw you, you're just mad that I can use big words and you can't."

"Whatever."

I gave him my "fight back" look.

I got into the car, and he drove it.

I started wondering why he had left the mall in the first place.

"Naruto thought you were going to Suyu's." I stated as I looked through the window. The features from outside seemed darker than usual. Perhaps it was because of the tinted windows.

"No."

I looked at his face. He stared coldly at the road ahead of him.

"You can at least answer in full sentences."

He removed his gaze from the road to my face.

"Hn." Then he smirked.

"Bastard." He was just doing this all to annoy me, I knew it.

"Cheh."

For the rest of the ride, I kept my view on the outside of my window, at some moments I felt Sasuke's gaze on me. But I paid no attention.

* * *

The door squeaked open as Sasuke turned the door knob and pushed it open. I flicked open the lights and Sasuke dropped the keys onto the counter, interrupting the pre-silence with a loud clang.

I took off my shoes and placed my bare feet on the cold floor. As I looked up, I could see Sasuke taking off his, and then he spun around to face me.

He looked rather amused…

"What?" I asked. No one looks at someone like that without a freaking reason.

"You're shorter now."

My eye twitched severely.

"Is that ALL you can say?!" I yelled at him questioningly, I swear though, he has stated the exact same thing to me TWICE today!

"Midget."

"Fucking bastard…" I said as I walked slowly into the kitchen. I realized I haven't really gotten a chance to look at everything in the place yet.

"You know, someone your size shouldn't be swearing so much."

"I hate you." I stated as I looked back at him. A smirk was spread across his face. Then he headed to his room without a word.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"_Missed me?"_

"Huh?" I looked around, but saw no one.

"_Silly, it's me again." _The girl sang in her melodic voice. It's getting more familiar now, I swear it is.

"So who exactly are you?"

"_You know… It would be less embarrassing for you if you DIDN'T speak out loud… just in case someone heard you…"_

She did have a point.

'Hn…'

"_I'm pretty sure someone's going to hurt you if you continue to speak in one word sentences."_

'Pssht. Whatever.'

"_Suit yourself."_

I started wondering why she didn't talk much from the rest of the day.

'You haven't spoken much today, I mean for the rest of the day.'

I heard her humming to herself, she seemed relaxed.

"_I was with you ALL day…"_

'Yet you never spoke.'

"_No… I spoke."_

"Liar." I spoke aloud as I ruffled my hair.

'_Close your eyes.' _She told me, well, it sounded more of an order. I decided to listen to her for once.

I closed my eyes, and saw only darkness.

'_What do you think I look like?' _

Her voice sounded so familiar, so angelic, and peaceful.

I couldn't visualize what she looked like though.

'_Hmm… Maybe you'll figure it out soon.' _

What did she mean by that?

Just then I heard a loud banging noise coming from Sakura's room.

Then I realized that the voice had completely disappeared again.

God damn it.

I was too lazy to get up and walk into her room, so I decided to yell from here. Not really my thing to make such a commotion, but I was really irritated by the voice's constant disappearances.

"SAKURA!" My own voice pierced my ears.

"WHAT?" My pink haired roommate yelled back, her voice was rather screechy now… perhaps she was sleepy?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?" Why do I even care…?

"FUCK YOU!" That bitch, what the hell is her problem?

I have a freaking headache now. Maybe, if I hear that beautiful voice just once more tonight, maybe then will I be content.

Wait, who am I kidding?

It's a freaking VOICE, not a person.

I could just call in one of the girls from the strip clubs…

Sakura would get pissed though… which makes me even more tempted I guess.

I knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakura's POV

My father had dropped off all the boxes that I had packed, and man, there were a lot.

I picked up one of the boxes that was in the corner of the room and began to lift it towards my desk.

The boxed dropped to the floor, banging onto my right foot. It made a big clanging sound.

"SHIT!" I cursed, I couldn't help it, and it really hurt. I rubbed my foot until it didn't hurt as much.

I hope I didn't wake anyone up…

"SAKURA!" A boy yelled from the other side of the door.

Stupid Uchiha.

"WHAT?" I yelled back. I don't think this is helping the peacefulness, and I'm pretty sure some of the dorm people are going to complain.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?" I REALLY don't like him…

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled back.

I heard no comeback from him, so I suppose it was safe to continue cleaning.

I was about to bend down to pick up the items that had fallen out of the box, but then I was interrupted by the one and only jerk of the century.

He barged into my room as he swung the door wide open, allowing it to hit the wall behind it.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. I could feel the tenseness in him; I guess his aura was pretty moody right now.

…Wait… He fucking barged into my room?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I screamed at him as I jumped onto my bed and covered myself in the sheets; I tightened my grip on the blanket. I still felt kind of naked... Maybe he didn't notice what I was wearing…

He didn't answer my question; he just stared at me with a powerful glare.

But I didn't see hatred in them at all.

My grip loosened, curiosity overcame me.

"Sasuke…?" I asked softly, I hoped that if I had used a nicer tone with him, maybe he would stop this weird trance of his and come back to normal.

It worked.

He looked down, and I noticed his eyes softened a bit.

"Hey… are you crying?!" I asked loudly, I'm not sure if my tone of voice showed amusement. But he abruptly looked up at me, his eyebrow raised.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"I haven't heard you say my name in a while." He stated bluntly as he continued to stare at me.

I looked at him, speechless.

"Uhm…"

"Forget it. Don't be so noisy." He walked out.

I blame him for giving me a guilty conscience.

"Wait!"

He stopped, and turned slightly.

"I'm sorry." I felt bad, I don't know why, but I just needed to say sorry. Even if there was no reason to it.

He smirked. "Idiot."

My eyes narrowed, "You can at least accept my apology."

"But I don't know why you're apologizing." He stated. I didn't know why either.

"Never mind then," I looked down at the floor with all the cluttered items, "Can you get out please."

He looked down at the floor, too, and sighed. "You're a messy child." He stated.

"Pssht, shut up. Now get out."

"Fine, do you need help?" I found it weird how he offered help. It didn't seem like an "Uchiha" thing to do.

"No thank you. Get out."

"Pushy." He smirked, and then got out. Thank god.

I smiled. At least I know he's not much of an ass.

"Well, I'm not short. I'm just unusually NOT tall." She declared as she put her chin up in the air and crossed her arms as she walked away from the raven haired Uchiha


End file.
